


[podfic] The Prize

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post Apocalyptic AU, Serious Consent Issues, Slavery, The Curious Case of the Inconsistent Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Prize' by <b>Trillsabells</b> read aloud. 10hrs40mins.</p><p>On 29 January 2010 an unknown Event wiped out 98% of the population. This is the story of the survivors, four months on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wotcher doin' 'ere, Pretty Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280762) by [Trillsabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillsabells/pseuds/Trillsabells). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay gang intrigue!

## Complete downloads

[MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/prize-complete.zip) (724MB) | [M4B Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/prize-book.zip) (619MB)  


  * Unfortunately I was dumb, and accidentally made Chapter 2 in the complete downloads the same as Chapter 3. Please download the real [Chapter 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/02-prize.mp3) and replace.



## Stream

Chapter 1 (35mins)   
Chapter 2 (41mins)   
Chapter 3 (53mins)   
Chapter 4 (35mins)   
Chapter 5 (36mins)   
Chapter 6 (36mins)   
Chapter 7 (39mins)   
Chapter 8 (35mins)   
Chapter 9 (55mins)   
Chapter 10 (41mins)   
Chapter 11 (42mins)   
Chapter 12 (41mins)   
Chapter 13 (27mins)   
Chapter 14 (33mins)   
Chapter 15 (40mins)   
Chapter 16 (26mins)   
Chapter 17 (25mins) 

## Song Credit

  * _Moderato - Allegro Vivace_ by **Pavel Serebrekov, Mikhail Vaiman & Mstislav Rostropovich**



## Individual chapter downloads

  * [Chapter 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/01-prize.mp3) (34MB) | [Chapter 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/02-prize.mp3) (40MB) | [Chapter 3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/03-prize.mp3) (37MB) | [Chapter 4](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/04-prize.mp3) (40MB) | [Chapter 5](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/05-prize.mp3) (41MB) | [Chapter 6](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/06-prize.mp3) (41MB) | [Chapter 7](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/07-prize.mp3) (43MB) | [Chapter 8](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/08-prize.mp3) (38MB) | [Chapter 9](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/09-prize.mp3) (58MB) | [Chapter 10](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/10-prize.mp3) (43MB)| [Chapter 11](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/11-prize.mp3) (45MB)| [Chapter 12](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/12-prize.mp3) (44MB) | [Chapter 13](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/13-prize.mp3) (42MB)| [Chapter 14](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/14-prize.mp3) (51MB) | [Chapter 15](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/15-prize.mp3) (42MB) | [Chapter 16](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/16-prize.mp3) (28MB) | [Chapter 17](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/17-prize.mp3) (27MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

|    
  
  


cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	2. Whoomph! (there it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droppin' a whole lotta deductive truth bombs on yo ass.

## Stream

Chapter 2 (41mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 2 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/02-prize.mp3) (40MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	3. baby's first enclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this decontamination hazmat suit make me look fat?

## Stream

Chapter 3 (53 mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 3 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/03-prize.mp3) (37 MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	4. Wild SEB appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild SEB uses Charm!

## Stream

Chapter 4 (35 mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 4 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/04-prize.mp3) (40MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A critical hit!


	5. Does this petrol taste off to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like, does petrol _have_ a use by date?

## Stream

Chapter 5 (36 mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 5 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/05-prize.mp3) (41MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	6. Scented Candles Are The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But school pictures are the worst.

## Stream

Chapter 6 (36mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 6 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/06-prize.mp3) (41MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	7. Eavesdropping is SO JUICY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure it's rude, but, the juice!

## Stream

Chapter 7 (39mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 7 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/07-prize.mp3) (43MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	8. with great power comes great responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and only a crazy person would sign up to be responsible for this shit

## Stream

Chapter 8 (35mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 8 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/08-prize.mp3) (35MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we are now halfway through the story!


	9. A consulting detective, an army doctor, a mechanic, and a Scouser walk into a gunfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but first, let's solve this puzzle, Professor!

## Stream

Chapter 9 (55mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 9 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/09-prize.mp3) (55MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scouser accent is...a lot not good?


	10. Shit Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it's fucking glorious.

## Stream

Chapter 10 (41mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 10 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/10-prize.mp3) (43MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that hiatus happened.


	11. It was the best of times (for Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the worst of times (for John)

## Stream

Chapter 11 (42mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 11 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/11-prize.mp3) (45MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	12. Sisters doing it for their sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name might as well be Voldemort.

## Stream

Chapter 12 (41mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 12 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/12-prize.mp3) (44MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	13. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby don't hurt me.

## Stream

Chapter 13 (27mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 13 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/13-prize.mp3) (42MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	14. Who died and made you king?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Right.

## Stream

Chapter 14 (33mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 14 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/14-prize.mp3) (51MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my Moriarty voice is REALLY RUSTY.


	15. Take me to your leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Benny Hill Theme here.

## Stream

Chapter 15 (40mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 15 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/15-prize.mp3) (42MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	16. Broken Bones and Infirmary Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw you know you've fucked up, but hope you will be forgiven anyway

## Stream

Chapter 16 (26mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 16 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/16-prize.mp3) (28MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the finish line!!


	17. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But still needs work.

## Stream

Chapter 17 (25mins) 

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 17 MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/17-prize.mp3) (27MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It is done! Thank you for following along. You will find complete downloads in chapter 1. 
> 
> Chapter titles and summaries are probably misrepresentative, and definitely not written or endorsed by Trillsabells. 
> 
> Come chat to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) or on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
